A Second Chance, A New Hope
by Livvie1994
Summary: Danny's leukemia comes back while Julian and Alexis are away and unreachable, celebrating their honeymoon. And to make matter worst Sam cannot get ahold of Jason. What is a single mom to do? Follow Sam as she trends through the waters of uncertainty, finding out miracles can happen during the roughest times of your life.
1. Unexpected Outcome

Sam woke up out of a dead sleep due to some odd sounds being made. Looking around the room and trying to find what had awoke her, Sam noticed that these strange noises were coming from down the hall. Still drowsy from the lack of sleep, it took her a second to realize that the faint noises she was hearing were coming from her son, Danny's room. Quickly crawling out of bed and rushing towards her boy in order to find out what had upset him, thinking he'd probably woken up from a bad dreaming. As Sam open the door and rushed in, she was greeted to an image of a tiny boy curled up into a ball crying his eyes.

"Oh Danny baby, what's wrong," Sam questioned as she knelt down bedside him in bed. Looking around the room for anything that might have scared him.

"Momma, I sick," Danny cried throwing his arms around his mother and resting his head against her shoulder.

Gently touching his forehead, Sam silently swore in her head, " ** _crap he's burning up_** ". Thinking that her son might have caught the flu bug while in preschool, Sam got up to go get some medicine when something caught her eye. Right there on his forearm were tiny little red bumps. At that moment Sam's world stood still and fear began to grip her heart. **_"Please dear lord, don't let that be what it think it is."_** Grapping his arm Sam inspect the bump closer, "Baby how long have you, had these bumps?"

"Few days momma," he answered.

"Okay sweetheart. How about you and I go take a little rid to the hospital and see if we can get you better?" Not even bothering to change their clothes, Sam grabbed her shoes and helped to put Danny's on before getting him settle in his booster seat and heading out.


	2. The Results

The car rid to the hospital was relevantly uneventful with Danny playing quietly in the back, with his toys and Sam praying silently that she was only over reacting. Soon as they arrived at the hospital Sam was greeted by her brother.

"Hey Sam what's up. Are you or Danny sick?"

"It's Danny Lucas, he has bumps all across his arms."

"Well that can be common for kids his age to contract these types of things. However it never hurts to have a doctor look at it," Lucas replied trying to reinsure her.

"I know and logically everything you are saying makes sense but it's just he ha… I don't know if anyone told you this, but a couple years ago Danny was diagnose with leukemia. And it all started with tiny little bumps on his arms, similar to the ones Danny has now. I'm just scared to death his leukemia is back."

Lucas's face immediately sobered at the thought of his nephew having such a serious issue. "Here's what we are going to do Sam, I going to take some of his bone marrow and have Brad run the test as priority one . Then we'll go from there."

The procedure went off without a hitch leaving Lucas and Sam time to talk while Danny colored in his book. "It's going to be okay Sam, I'll be with you every step of the way. We'll get through this no matter the prognosis. But are you sure you do not want to call Jason and have him hear with?"

"I know and thanks… Yeah, there's no sense in worrying him until we know all the facts. Besides he needs to focus on Jake right now. We don't even know if Danny is sick yet so there's no sense in having him come down here, if it's just going to turn out to be a false alarm..."

same was interrupted as they heard a knock on the door, before Brad appeared in the doorway. Lucas hurried over to him, taking the papers and reading what they said. From the expressions on their faces, Sam knew she wasn't going to like what the results were. Shakely walking over to her brother, Sam grab the papers see those three words completely destroyed her. **Positive** **for leukemia.**


	3. Where We Go From Here

Sam's felt like she's just been kicked in the stomach. **There has to be a mistake or it's some cruel sick joke. Danny had just received a clean bill of health not even two weeks ago.** Looking down at her boy who was coloring away, without a care in the world had her in tears. **He doesn't even know his life is in danger.**

"Sam it's going to be alright," Lucas tried comforting her before going on, "we now know what the diagnosis is. The next step is getting in contact with the donor you used last time and see if he or she is willing to donate again," Lucas said hugging his sister, wishing to take both her and Danny's pain away.

"That would be dad… and you know as well as I do that we made sure both, mom and dad had no distractions on their honeymoon so they'd enjoy their time in the Caribbean. They are not schedule to come back to Port Charles for another two weeks… Silas was working on a protocol to store dad's stem cells but I don't know if he never got around to it before being murdered."

"Okay so that rules out dad for the time being. However, aren't you forgetting about someone who hasn't gotten tested yet? Well actually make that three." Sam gave him a confused look so he went on to clarify, "if I'm not mistaken Jason wasn't around during the first time you found out Danny had leukemia, right? And being a parent, there's a good chance he could be a match. Then there's his other son, Jake and myself, which makes three. Also, I'll begin looking through the national database for any matches. So take a breath and once you are calm try giving Jason call and explain what's going on and ask him come in to get tested. I'll get tested right now and have Brad compare it to Danny's."

Taking Lucas's advice, Sam went down the hall to give Jason a ring. " **Hey Jason, its Sam. When you get a chance I need you to call me back asp. It's about Danny... I'm at the hospital right now with Lucas. Jase Danny's leuk.. leukemia returned. I can't get ahold of my dad so I was wondering if you would come in and get tested to see if you are a match for Danny. The sooner the better, call we as soon as you get this thanks."**


	4. Ill Intentions

Jason had just left the waiting room at Shriner's Hospital for Children, searching for some coffee to get himself and Elizabeth, giving Elizabeth time to think about what happen in the last couple of months. She was still furious and blamed Sam for ruining her and her children lives by taking Jason away from them. **It was supposed to be our time, but Sam just had to** **dig her claws into Jason and poison his mind against me. I mean what's so great about her, Jason acts like Sam walks on water anytime he brings her up. You would think after everything she did to hurt us in the past, like watching Jake get kidnapped that Jason would want nothing to do with her.** Elizabeth wasn't blind, she saw the looks Jason gave Sam and vice versa. And if she didn't do something soon she'd lose Jason forever.

 **I was hoping this accident with Jake would bring Jason and me closer and eventually back together. As well as exposing Sam for the pathetic conniving bitch she is. But no, all he's worried about is Sam and how she could have gotten hurt at Alexis's wedding when she offered herself up to the gunman. I wish he would have taken Sam, we would have all been better off. The way Jason keeps going on about how brave and kind she was by offering herself up… you'd think she was Mother Teresa.** Elizabeth was startled out of her thoughts as she heard a phone ringing. Turning her head towards the table and looking down, she saw that it was Jason's. Picking it open and seeing a miss call for Sam. **What is her problem? First she takes Jason away from me and now she's trying to take Jason away from Jake… like I'll let that happen.** Looking around the room to see if Jason was back, Elizabeth quickly type his voicemail password thankful he never gotten around to changing it. Without even listening to the message she erased it.

"Liz is that my phone?"

"Uhh… yea. I was getting anxious at being away from Jake for so long, I was about to head back to his room and didn't want to leave your phone sitting on the table."

"Well thanks. Here's your coffee by the way," Jason replied handing her one of the cups, "any new messages?"

"Nope… here you go. Thanks for the coffee," as Jason walked towards their son's room a smile craped onto Elizabeth's face. **Two can play at this game Samantha,** Elizabeth thought a smirk covering her face as she followed Jason, **finally it will be our time Jase. Once I get Sam's claws out of you first, that is.**


	5. Play Time

An hour had passed and there still wasn't any sign of Jason, "I just don't understand what could be taking Jason so long to get back to me," Sam told her brother pacing anxiously back and forth the hospital room.

"Momma come and play with me," Danny giggled pushing his toy motorcycle across the floor, watching it get knocked over after colliding with the wall.

"In a second baby," Sam replied before lowering her voice to address Lucas, "I still can't believe this is actually happening again. Just look at him, Danny is happy and so full of energy all the time. Especially when he's with his dad… I mean you should see him when Jason comes over. For the most part Danny acts so much like the old Jason only talking when it is necessary. However anytime he's with Jase, Danny acts like a whole new kid. Chatting away with his father."

"I don't know too much about how Danny interacts with Jason, but I do know how he is when I come over and visit. For one thing, he's very brave and has the tenancy to be a little daredevil, just like his mom," Lucas commented nudging Sam's side and gaining a smile in return. "I have no doubt in my mind Danny's going to beat this cancer. I mean just look at who his parents are. His mom is one of the toughest ladies I know. And from all hearing stories Carly has told me about Jason, it sounds like he was no slouch either. Danny has two of the strongest people I know, DNA running through his veins. So I'm pretty positive he'll make it through this just fine."

"Thanks Lucas I needed to hear that," Sam answered hugging her brother, grateful for his words before heading over to Danny. "Hey little man, what do you got there?"

"Toy motorcycle daddy brought," Danny replied smiling, "here you go momma play with car… you too Uncle Lucas."

"Thanks little man," Lucas answered sitting down in front of Danny, "how are you feeling?"

"Little sick," looking towards Sam, handing her a toy car while adding, "is daddy coming?"

"Yea baby, I called your dad earlier and left him a message. I'd tell you what, I bet he's already on his way over here as we speak. And I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Yea! Daddy is coming to play," Danny giggled throwing his hand in the air and jumping up and down.

An hour had pass by the time Lucas decided he should leave Sam and Danny to go check to see if there were any matches on the donor database. "Before I go to the lab to see if I'm a match and to check if there's any hits, I'll go see if Jason ever checked in with the front desk. It shouldn't take long so I'll be back in a few. Perhaps you could call Molly and Kristina and have them come by for extra moral support. And try not to worry too much while I'm gone ok. I love you," Lucas advised kissing her cheek before leaving the room.


	6. The Moment of Truth

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and followers. I'm so glad you all like this story. Just finished with my midterms so I'm planning to devote more time to writing. And hopefully get more out to you guys quicker... Now on to the good stuff! :)

* * *

Sam gently ran her fingers threw Danny's hair softly singing to her son while he slept on her lap before switching to reassuring words. "Don't you worry little man, mommy will always be there for you and protect you." Looking up as she heard the door open, Sam quickly put her finger to her lips signaling to her guests to keep quiet. "Kristina Molly what are you guys doing here?"

"Well you did say Danny's Leukemia came back over the phone. We'd figure the two of you could use some moral support," Molly explained leaning over to get a better look at Danny. "I still can't believe it. Danny looks so healthy sleeping in your arms right now, it just doesn't make any sense. I mean just last week while mom and I were watching him, Danny was his usually self. Running around the house full of energy. And now he's…"

"Molly," Kristina cautiously warned watching Sam's face change. "I'm sure Danny will be fine Sam," Kristina added sympathetically as she hugged Sam continuing, on to say "either we find Julian and mom and have him donate some more bone marrow or we'll find a new match.

"Speaking of new matches, where's Jason?"

"I don't know… I tried calling him earlier but he never got back to me. I was planning to try and get ahold of him again once Lucas gets back, since I didn't want to leave Danny by himself."

"So leave him with Molly and me and see what's taking Jason so long."

"Thanks Krissy," Sam answered gratefully as she rearranged Danny, so not to wake him up as she got off the bed. Heading out the door she dialed Jason's number and waited for him to answer. **Come on Jason please answer your phone, this is important.**

After a minute, Sam heard a voice say, "hey Sam are you and Danny okay?"

"Oh thank goodness you answered this time. Jason where are you?"

"I'm at Shriners with Jake and Elizabeth… wait what do you mean answered this time? Sam this is the first time you've called me."

"No I called you earlier today and left a message. Its Danny Jase, he's really sick, his leukemia has returned. I'm at the hospital right now with him and no one can get ahold of my dad to have him donate some of his bone marrow again. And seeing as you were not around last time, I was hoping you can come down to GH and get tested. So we can see whether you're a match or not."

"Oh my God Sam I didn't know. I never received your message if I had, I'd be there with you guys right now. Yes, of course I'll come down and get tested, you don't even have to ask. I'll head over there as soon as I tell Jake what is going on."

"Thank you Jason… Danny misses you so much, he wouldn't stop asking where you where until he fall asleep."

"I miss him too. Give Danny my love and let him know I'm on my way once he wakes up."

"Will do Jason… let Jake know we are also thinking of him. And that Danny would like to see him again once he gets better."


End file.
